


Feral

by jmtorres



Category: Mutant X, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-30
Updated: 2005-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>j_crew_guy  asked for Mutant X and Utena, not necessarily together, which is of course like waving a red flag of crossoverness at me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_crew_guy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/gifts).



Touga did everything in his power to protect Nanami from the knowledge that she was a mutant, because it was such an ignominious brand of mutantcy. Of all the kinds of mutants she could have been--she could have been a mindreader or a clairvoyant (though he shuddered at the thought of the rumors she could have spread with such powers); she could have been able to subvert physical law, or call upon the elements; she could have been a feral of some _noble_ kind, some elegant form of beast. And instead she was...

He was afraid he would have to tell her during the cowbell incident. He thought it might be the only way to shake her out of her stupor, to teach her to control her mutant abilities. Fortunately, Utena played matador and took the cowbell away from her, and Nanami managed to repress and deny, so the secret remained safe.

Then she started asking about eggs, and Touga nearly said to her, "But you're not an avian feral, you're a bovine feral."

Thankfully, he got control of his tongue and simply told her that she wasn't the sort of girl who laid eggs.

**Author's Note:**

> Also archived on dreamwidth: <http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/694407.html>.


End file.
